


Dear Love

by Lallo_Edo1969



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallo_Edo1969/pseuds/Lallo_Edo1969
Summary: Solo una lettera d'amore
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis & Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 7





	Dear Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/gifts).



> Ehy stelline.   
> Come al solito fa abbastanza schifo ma ho notato che non avevo mai scritto nulla che fosse sal pov di Edoardo so here we are. 
> 
> Edo che scrive una lettera a Lauro prima dell'ultima Serata di Sanremo, quindi dopo il quarto quadro aka Lauredo stan's rights.
> 
> AH, È SCRITTA IN ROMANO SOO spero che capitate

_06/04/2021_

_Ciao Amore,_

_Che te la cavi mejo te a scrive lo sappiamo tutti e due, ma ce provo lo stesso, non se sa mai che magari esce pure qualcosa de decente._ _Manco te lo chiedo come stai, tanto lo so che non c'hai il coraggio de dillo ad alta voce, e poi nun serve che me lo racconti: de sicuro starai co l'ansia a tremila e la testa piena de pensieri perché stasera è l'ultima serata e c'hai paura che qualcosa vada male. Nun cambi proprio mai._

_Scusame se ieri sera so' andato via de corsa e a malapena t'ho salutato, ma lo sai com'è la situazione co Vale e tutto il resto, c'avevo da risolve i soliti scazzi._ _Ma eri bellissima co quel vestito, stavo pe' bestemmià tutti i santi sul calendario quando t'ho vista. Te vorrei fa 'nsacco de promesse, ditte che un giorno te metterai addosso nvestito del genere pe' er matrimonio nostro, quello vero, ma lo sai che nun te lo posso promette._ _Sai che c'ho lei che m'aspetta tutte le sere dopo ogni concerto, che me chiama l'istante dopo che scennemo dal palco perché me vole a casa pe' forza._ _E che ce posso fa Laurè? Mica je posso sbatte 'nfaccia la verità così, che tanto già lo sa ma nun c'ho le palle de dijelo._

_Me l'ha detto 'na sera l'anno scorso che se vede da come se guardamo che semo innamorati, che tutte le cose che famo sul palco so' solo n'anticipo de quello che succede dopo, nei camerini. E non j'ho detto niente, me ne so rimasto in silenzio come un cojone ad aspettà che finisse, ma la verità è che l'hanno visto tutti quanto te amo._ _Tutte le volte che te vedò arrivà sul palco così libera, così innamorata de te stessa e della vita e de me -che sotto sotto lo so che potrei vive cento vite e non te meriterei in nessuna de queste- nun riesco a levatte gli occhi de dosso pe quanto sei arte._

_Vorrei sapette dimostrà quello che sei pe' me, quanto sei importante ma 'nso proprio capace, più passa er tempo e più me ne rendo conto._ _Quindi dimmelo te se è normale amà così tanto qualcuno, perché io non c'ho più risposte sensate. Ogni tanto me fermo e me metto a pensà a quanto sarebbe bello potette bacià in pubblico tutto er tempo e non solo "pe fa scena" e me sento le farfalle nello stomaco che fanno a gara pe' vedè chi vola più veloce._

_Ti amo, n'amore sporco e macchiato dall'orgojo de du ragazzini cresciuti insiemr che pe' troppo tempo non se so' detti la verità per paura ma che se amano da sempre e che in un modo o nell'altro tornano sempre 'nsieme._ _So' fiero de te e de chi sei diventata, e tra tutte le promesse che vorrei fatte te faccio solo questa perché la posso mantenè:_

_Ti amerò per sempre_

_Tuo, Edo._


End file.
